neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray's First Encounter
Ray's First Encounter 'is the first encounter from Ray Sutton. It is available after the mission Down By The River. Script ''During free roam after the mission "Down By The River", Neil gets a phone call from an unknown caller 'Neil: '''Hello? '''Ray: '''Is this Lewis? '''Neil: '''Who? '''Ray: '''Is this Lewis, yes or no? '''Neil: '''Lewis? No, I think you got the wrong number- '''Ray: '''No-no-no, I have the right number. '''Neil: '''But I ain't Lewis, I'm Neil- '''Ray: '''Exactly, Neil Lewis Myall, born April 30th, 1974, joined the army in 1992, stationed at Fort Bragg, North Carolina in the 82nd Airborne- '''Neil: '''Ho...hold up a second. Who're you, and how do you know all this stuff about me? '''Ray: '''Because I've got eyes all over the place. '''Neil: '''I'm sorry? '''Ray: '''Just meet me at that bar you always go to down in Warsaw. I'll be waiting for you. ''Neil hangs up. Ray's first encounter is now available for completion. After walking into the Shillelagh and up to the bar where Ray's sitting, a cutscene occurs as the mission starts Neil sits down at the bar and calls out to the bartender 'Neil: '''Get me a Logger. ''The bartender hands Neil a bottle of Logger beer. Neil wraps his hand around the bottle and takes a sip from it. After he puts the bottle down, Ray sits down next to him and attempts to make conversation with Neil 'Ray: '''I see you made it in one piece, Lewis. ''Neil looks over at Ray for a few seconds before recognizing him 'Neil: '''You're...you're the guy from the phone- '''Ray: '''Right. ''Neil grunts and takes another sip of his beer. As he drinks, Ray talks to him 'Ray: '''So, Lewis, it's my understanding you fought over in Bosnia during the 90's- '''Neil: '''Look...what's your name? '''Ray: '''Ray Sutton- '''Neil: '''Right, well, look here, Ray. One, my name's Neil, not Lewis. Second, what's it to you I fought in Bosnia? '''Ray: '''It's an interest to me. After all, I'm an army man myself. '''Neil: '''Oh yeah? '''Ray: '''Oh absolutely. Did some special reconnaissance jobs out in Iraq ten years ago. '''Neil: '''Okay...one thing puzzles me though, how did you know all this? I mean, we haven't met before- '''Ray: '''That's what you think. '''Neil: '''Wait, what? '''Ray: '''Oh yeah, Lewis. We met. Trust me. '''Neil: '''Where'd we meet? '''Ray: '''We met after you liberated that prison camp- '''Neil: '''Prison camp? '''Ray: '''Here, let me show you. ''Ray puts a briefcase up on the bar, opens it, and hands Neil a file. Neil looks over the file as Ray talks 'Ray: '''I know everything about you now, Lewis. Your job, your address, your family, everything. '''Neil: '''You got a copy of my license, and some psychology report, what's all this for? ''Ray takes the file back and places it back into the briefase as he talks 'Ray: '''Get the hint, Lewis. According to what I've been told, you haven't been the same since you left Bosnia. You've gotten aggressive, you started slacking off, and you started drinking heavily. All of which contributed to you and your wife's divorce back in 2001. You left the army a killing machine. That's all you're good for now. You can't do nothing else. '''Neil: '''Alright, so I'm a killing machine. What's it to you? '''Ray: '''I have some very important contracts that only someone like you can do. '''Neil: '''Yeah, well, I already did my service to my country. Now, if you'd let me leave, I'd appreciate it- ''As Neil talks, he gets up from the barstool and walks away, only to be held back by Ray 'Neil: '''Look, can you please let me go? '''Ray: '''Where you gonna go, huh? Back to your menial job, your shitty apartment, watching the game and thinking about your ex-wife? She's gone now, Lewis- '''Neil: '''She's not gone. She's back in Macon- '''Ray: '''She's gone, now. The only lady you loved more than her is Lady America, and she sure needs you more than ever- '''Neil: '''Ray, listen, I'm done. I did my job for the country. Now, if you'd send one of your special operation guys in to do what you want me to do and let me go home and sulk in peace, I'd appreciate it. ''Neil heads out of the bar. As he heads out the ''door, Ray grabs him by the shirt collar and clubs him with the butt of a handgun as the screen cuts to black. The screen reopens up on Neil laying in the back of a Manana convertible. Neil wakes up and looks around before getting out of the Manana and walks around it, before picking up an M590 ''shotgun that was propped up in the driver's seat. As he examines the shotgun, he hears the sound of someone running over leaves. He aims the gun in the direction of the sound as he calls out to the source of the sound '''Neil: '''If anyone's out there, present yourself! ''Suddenly, gunshots are heard from the source'. Neil mutters to himself as he takes cover behind the Manana'' The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to use the shotgun to kill all the attacking enemies, who resemble prison inmates with AKMS rifles The player kills all the enemies. After doing so, Ray automatically calls the player 'Neil: '''Who's this, what's going on? '''Ray: '''You did good, Lewis. '''Neil: '''Ray-you were behind this!? '''Ray: '''Of course I was. I had to see if you still had that old army pizazz in you. '''Neil: '''Look, Ray, why do you want me to do whatever the fuck it is you're doing? I told you, I already did my service for the country- '''Ray: '''I know, and the country needs you again. We can't send in any of those special op guys, so we need to send someone like you. You know, someone who's familiar with how the army works, someone who can- '''Neil: '''Let me guess. I'm expandable? '''Ray: '''I wouldn't put it that way, Lewis. I'd put it like "abundant", as in, "you have an abundance of skills required to take the job on-" '''Neil: '''Alright Ray. I said it once, but you don't seem to get it, so I'll say it again. I already fought my war. If you want whatever you need done, get someone else. '''Ray: '''No, Lewis, I don't think you seem to get it. Your war isn't even over. It's just begining. I'll be in touch. ''Ray hangs up. After he hangs up, Neil mutters to himself 'Neil: '''Goddamn. He could've at least called me "Neil". ''Mission Passed